


A Year with Holmes

by drhomestuck



Series: The Blind Date: A BBC Sherlock Fanfiction [1]
Category: Bennedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, bbc - Fandom
Genre: America, Blind Date, F/M, London
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhomestuck/pseuds/drhomestuck





	1. Chapter 1

"JOHN.''  
''What do you want now, Sherlock?"  
"BORED."  
"Please don't say you're bored. Remember the last time you got bored?"  
Sherlock proudly tapped his forehead. "Mind Palace."  
"Right. Where do you keep the bullets for that thing, anyway?"  
Sherlock gestured towards the chair John was sitting in. The chair that John always sits in. The chair that blocks the view to the kitchen.  
"Under the cushion."  
"Wha..." John reached under him. No bullets.  
"Then why aren't they there?"  
"John, you blind fool. Fridge."  
"With the toes." Mrs. Hudson added, nodding in agreement.  
"I give up." he said. Sherlock shrugged and made a face as if to say; Of course you do, you muggle.  
"Wait. How bored are you, exactly?" John asked.  
Sherlock shrugged again. "Bored enough."  
John laughed. "I've got an idea. Sherlock, do you have any idea how many women would like to date you?"  
"Please. Women would want to date me if i wasn't famous. I'm tall, intelligent, i dress smart, not to mention the accent."  
"And modest. Don't forget modest. You're very modest." John said, smiling, "And only occasionally a arse."  
"I get it. On to the idea part." Sherlock replied. John opened his computer.  
"I changed my password, by the way."  
"Let me guess. Hmmmmmm..." He moved his hands into his famous tipi position at his lips, as if to make the exaggerated bow on his lip into a point.  
"Would you boys like-"  
"Hold on Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock smiled at John, "Extremely deep in thought here."  
"Oh, Sherlock."  
"Let me guess. The name of your grandmothers 3rd cat, 1243, twice, and I WUV MARY in capitol letters. Plus your facebook password.. But that's probably not it."  
John frowned. "No comment. Anyway, i'm putting an ad up on my blog. And you, my modest friend, are going on a date. That is what the ad will be for."  
"I don't like you sometimes." Sherlock said.  
"I know the feeling. Sherlock Holmes actually thinks i'm his friend."  
3 days later  
"Sherlock!"  
"Yes, John? Are you bored? You can borrow the gun..."  
"No, Sherlock. You'll never guess-"  
"That's where you're wrong. Of course I will. I'm Sherlock Holmes."  
"Oh? I didn't notice."  
"You found the girl you want me to go on a date with?"  
"Yes, Sherlock. Yes I did."


	2. Mila, The Cartoon-Princess

I would like to start off by saying that I, Mila Marie Banks, am not normal.  
At least I don't think I am. In exception for one teeny-tiny itty-bitty insignifigant detail: I, like every woman in London, would jump at the chance to go on a date with Sherlock Holmes. Let's face it; he's tall, smart, well clothed, and I find him attractive. That, and, well, Ryan Gosling is taken. Is Ryan Gosling taken? I don't think Ryan Gosling would go out with me, of all people.  
I'm a sucker for tall guys. Does that come with being short? I don't know. I've never been anyone else who's short. Anyway, I was 1st in my class in High School, got a scholarship to SCAD, and now i'm in London, and about to go on a date with a guy who could be something out of an old Mystery Novel. Did I mention I'm American? I'm American.  
I think I look, well, not British. I've got a curly, drastically uncontrollable red mass of hair, (like seriously, really red, because i'm the only person on earth with two redhead parents) and not sleek, straight, glossy european red hair. On top of that, BLUE eyes. Not green eyes, BLUE ones. Like, really, really blue. Cartoon princess blue. What would Sherlock see in me? What does John think Sherlock will See in me? I have no idea. Let's just hope for the best, i guess.


End file.
